Eternity
by SplinterWingz5x5
Summary: Hermione ponders the concept of Eternity while Bellatrix has another - darker - fixation. After the war, they find it in each other. Bellatrix/Hermione M for metaphorical sex, character death, blood letting/blood drinking and hints of incest.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my own fantasies **

…..

What is eternity? According to the many encyclopaedias the young Gryffindor had read over her many years in the library eternity was infinite or unending time. "Their love was sealed for eternity" a state to which time has no application; timelessness, "the encounter between time and eternity". Hermione always thought of it as endless life after death; but yet the bushy haired girl with all of her intelligence and book smarts could never figure out exactly what that mean, how could one have life after death?

She first encountered the idea of eternity ass a little girl, playing on the streets in the summer sun, she and a boy whose name and face was long forgotten to time had promised to stay together forever, for all of eternity. The idea of such a feat plagued her in key moments of her life, especially during the war with Lord Voldemort, as she ran amongst the trees with her two best friends, fleeing from their pursuers, and when she lay on the cold wooden floor of the Malfoy manor; her body screaming out in pain from the residue of the Cruciatus curse.

Bellatrix Lestrange was feared for her ability to cast the curse with such efficacy that it had caused insanity in numerous people, the most famous being the Longbotttoms. She never pondered the concept of eternity, she never had to as she believed – Like many of the Death Eaters – that she was on the winning team, to such a mind so twisted and broken on the deeper levels, eternity was a mix of the rain as it rushed to the ground, as the lightning struck the sky and cracked the clouds with a rumbling noise so loud your ear drums would pop, eternity was like chasing the white rabbit forever in circles. Voldemorts words were the closest to eternity Bellatrix would ever get now, his legacy would live on, scarred in the minds of the wizarding world, and she was eternity.

Once upon a time a long long time ago, there did live a little girl, skin as pale as whit hot steel, hair black as a ravens feathers, a tongue sharper than any pair of scissors, a mind that split blood before its 10th birthday. Bellatrix grew up too fast and growing up in a pure blood family, she became obsessed with that crimson liquid, blood magic, blood drinking, vampires and the like, Bellatrix invested in it all but then as she grew, her intentions darkened. She wanted to know, was there any difference in her blood to the filthy mudbloods? Was the crimson fluid the same as her ice coated or chocolate haired sister?

The night of her wedding she finally found out the answer to that question, while Rodolphus Lestrange celebrated with their friends, Bellatrix could be found in bed, naked, bloody and wet – With her sisters. If anyone ever heard the moans of the incestuous love making they never spoke up about it. What they had done that night, was imprinted inside the three sisters for eternity.

After the war ended and Voldemort fell in battle, the Death Eaters fled England; Bellatrix had survived her duel with Molly Weasley but that night before the Golden Trio had learnt of this, Hermione vanished into the night, spirited away by the insanity that ran through the crazy Death Eaters veins.

Bellatrix had a score to settle, she'd come to finish what she started in the Malfoy Manor, she'd finally drew the tainted blood of a Mudblood and she wanted more.

That night Hermione arched her back as blades carved into her flesh, up her spine and across her shoulder blades. Small but sharp strikes against her hardened nipples with flashes of metal and soft lips taking the bud into their grasp, licking up the strawberry gashes all combined with red smeared across the raven haired witch's teeth gave her the look of a predator, fierce one at that.

Yet it was only when the older woman's tongue was between the girls legs did Hermione lay back into plump velvet cushions and realise, this – this feeling in the pit of her stomach and in her core – is what true eternity was like.

Bellatrix was the eternity Hermione had searched for her whole life, she was the sky, the clouds, the words that flowed through her mind, she was the moans in the air, the bucking of hips that begged for more, she was the sticky residue that spilt across the silk sheets; she was lust, want and need.

Yet as to be expected people didn't take to kindly to Hermione's betrayal and the girl's world crumbled everything she knew had turned its back on her, her friends, her school, her heroes, everyone.

She sunk into depression and years went by while she resided inside that black hole, a world she once knew and lived in collapsed, the wizarding world changed, magic was banned, Hogwarts closed down, the very name "Lord Voldemort" carried a death sentence for any who spoke it and when the now fully matured Hermione opened her eyes and left the dark circle of depression behind, she emerged into a world in which she knew nothing. All she had was Bellatrix Lestrange.

It was a cloudless starry night when Bellatrix took Hermione's hand and apparited them away to the coast, a little seaside town famous for its links to vampires and most famously Dracula. They sat on the edge of the world talking about everything, from their early lives, right up until the present day, they discussed the world and the worlds within them, until they'd exhausted every last subject they had.

It was then when Bellatrix turned to Hermione with a twisted grin and a slightly mad look in her eyes, "Shall we embrace eternity and fall down the rabbit hole – together?".

Admittedly, it took Hermione a few seconds to realise what Bellatrix was proposing but the moment she did, she took her lover's hands and pulled them to her chest, over her heart with a nod, she kissed each finger individually and then kissed Bellatrix for the last time.

Together they jumped and together as they sunk beneath the cold waves of the North Sea Hermione opened her eyes, staring right back into Bellatrix's own, she'd finally found eternity.

…

**Just a short oneshot considering I've not uploaded anything in a long time. I'm not even sure if it's any good but I've wanted to write something touchy-feely for a while. With Bellatrix/Hermione still one of my OTPs I figured why not? Oh there are several references to random things within this fic.**

**One is a song name; two are actual places (The last of which is obvious if you live in the UK too); one is a film/book that is widely popular and referenced a few times. **

**The idea for the obsession with eternity came from a manga I was reading about two girls at the coast discussing if they can love each other for eternity and voila, a fan fiction was born.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
